El Espectro del Fenix
by Keylight111
Summary: Acaba de nacer una de las misticas diosas que contiene dentro en su interior el alma del fuego y el alma de las aves legendarias los fenix. Sin embargo un antiguo ser de oscuridad desea aniquilar a la nueva deidad, lo que obliga a los padres de la bebe buscar la manera de protegerla contra el.
1. Cap 1: La Nueva diosa del Fuego

El Espectro del Fenix

* * *

Después del primer Dios del fuego Flame, tuvieron luego varios herederos que tomaron su puesto, entre ellos eran Red Fire, luego fue Sun Light, Star Hot, Sunset Star, Black Fire, Sunny Light y por ultimo fue Amon, un alicornio rojo con crin y cola hechos de fuego y siempre llevaba una armadura negra con una espada, a lo largo de sus años conocio a la reina de las fenix Masubi. Una alicornio Blanca de ojos azules, con larga crin y cola hechos de fuego.

En sus primeras relaciones no se llevaban muy bien, ya que masubi no le agradaba la idea que el a cada rato se enfrentara a otros dioses a golpes. Por otro lado meses mas adelante comenzaron a entenderse mucho mejor y llevarse bien. Con todo lo que sintieron y experimentaron se convirtieron en novios. En ese tiempo fueron invitados al baile de luna roja por la princesa Casady y ellos fueron unos de los elegidos por las colonitas, es decir que sus almas ya estaban unidas. Poco tiempos despues se convirtieron en esposos y con ellos unieron sus vidas para siempre.

Una noche

\- Oye Masubi -llama Amon a Masubi. Esta le dirige la palabra.

\- ¿Que ocurre Amon? -pregunta Masubi.

\- Emm yo... ya quiero hacerlo -comenta Amon sonrojado, Masubi se apena tambien y le dice.

\- ¿E-Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo? -pregunta apenadamente Masubi.

\- Bueno si... es que quiero formar una familia contigo -comenta Amon sonrojado.

\- He leido sobre embarazada, pero ¿crees que estaremos listos para formar una familia? -pregunta la reina de los fenix

\- Estando juntos no creo que halla problemas en criar un bebe -dice el alicornio rojo.

\- Bueno pero conste que no te arrepentirás ni trataras de huir si por si acaso te quiero matar -comenta Masubi viéndolo.

\- Emm esta bien -afirma Amon y ambos en esa misma noche se entregaron uno con el otro.

Días mas tarde Masubi se hizo la prueba de embarazo y al final salio positivo. No sabia si preocuparse o emocionarse o posiblemente matar a Amon, pero algo era seguro iba a tener un bebe muy pronto. En aquellas semanas la reina de las fenix tenia antojos de comer bastante, al mismo tiempo le gustaba estar muy cerca de Amon para poder dormir mas tranquila. Al mismo tiempo Amon intentaba no hacerla enojar evitando posiblemente una marca en cualquier lado de su cuerpo. Por fortuna en aquellos dias Masubi se mantuvo tranquila y pareciera que no tenia intención de hacerles daño a alguien.

Pasaron meses y ya masubi tenia el vientre un poco mas grande, aunque habia algo que la molestaba, resulta ser que su melena y y su cola su flama a veces bajaba y subia inexperada veces, es como si el bebe que tenia causaba como una anomalía en el cuerpo. Por ese defecto Amon estaba mas pendiente de ella tanto en el dia como en la noche lo que le dificultaba poder dormir, aunque sabia que pronto iba hacer padre asi que debia estar preparado para todo y habia aceptado en estar presente en las consecuencias de serlo.

Un dia como cualquiera la reina Masubi salio a un bosque ella sola para observar el sol en el cielo, esta luego ve un momento su pansita quien ya ha creido bastante. Comenzaba a sentir varios movimientos y golpes por parte del bebe.

\- Jeje veo que ya quieres salir -comenta Masubi acariciando su vientre con mucho cuidado. En eso aparece una encapuchada detras de ella.

\- El despertar del Fuego esta a punto de ocurrir -dijo la encapuchada detrás de ella.

\- Eh ¿quien eres tu? -pregunta Masubi viendo la encapuchada.

\- Descuida solo soy alguien que te informo de que tu bebe esta a punto de nacer y sera alguien muy fuerte, con sus llamas acabara las tinieblas y los purificara -dijo esto la encapuchada y luego desaparece frente a ella.

\- El despertar del fuego... -dijo esto Masubi y luego se levantaba para volver con Amon.

Otros meses llegan y ya Masubi estaba lista para dar luz, su vientre tenia un tono rojo con amarillo, se observaba muchos movimientos y sentía que le ardía bastante.

\- Bien amor ya el dia llego ahora necesitas pujar -dijo el dios del fuego tomando el casco de su esposa

\- ¡CALLATE NO ME DIGAS QUE DEBO HACER! -grita Masubi aprietando el casco de su amado muy fuerte hasta quebrarlo. Amon trato el dolor lo mas que podia.

Después de minutos de tortura el bebe logra nacer pero cubierto de llamas. Masubi con la energía que le quedaba lo toma con cuidado, el fuego se desvanece y se impresionan los dos alicornios al saber que su bebe era una niña, una pequeña potrilla color blanca, de ojos rosados y con crin y cola roja como el fuego.

\- Es preciosa ... -dice con mucha felicidad Amon viendo a su hija.

\- Se parece a mi pero no se de donde saco los ojos rosados -expreso Masubi.

\- Eso puede que se debe a mi madre Sunny Light jeje -señala el alicornio rojo llameante.

Amon ayuda a Masubi a levantarse despues de todo el esfuerzo del parto, mientras que ella mantenía abrigada a su hija con unas cobijas color naranja con amarillo y luego se dirigieron al cuarto a descanzar

Después de que la reina de las fenix diera luz a una bebe color blanca con el cabello de color muy parecida a la de su madre pero sin ser de fuego y ojitos parecido a de su padre, ella junto con su esposo Amon se encargaron de protegerla y criarla.

Un dia como cualquier otro, Masubi amamantaba a su niña mientras que Amon estaba entre dimensiones buscando artículos de bebe, mientras que lo hacia, estaba pensando que ya era casi momento de retirar su titulo como Dios del fuego y ahora entregárselo a su hija recién nacida.

Cuando Amon llega despues de las compras, vio que su esposa mesia la cuna de su bebe para dormirla. Este se acerca a Masubi y le dice.

\- ¿Crees que ya deberia entregarle mi legado a nuestra hija para que sea la Diosa sagrada del fuego? -pregunta Amon a Masubi.

\- No se, si tu quieres -dice la reina de los fenix. Luego deja a su hija dormir y se dirige a la cocina para tomar algo de café.

\- Hablo en serio Masubi, ya que por costumbre, cuando nace el hijo o hija del actual Dios sagrado ya el o ella sera el próximo que ocupe el puesto. -comenta Amon sentándose en una silla mientras que afila su espada.

\- Ya te dije, si quieres ya hacerlo pues hazlo -expresa Masubi tomando aun su café.

\- Bueno es que estoy algo inseguro ya que apenas solo es una bebe recién nacida, no se si ya es momento de despertarle su poder base ... ¿y que harás mañana? -pregunta Amon a su esposa.

\- La llevare a un prado especial que era parte para hacer reuniones, ademas ahi mismo estan las aves mágicas Fénix, de seguro nuestra bebe querrá conocerla -comenta Masubi terminando su cafe.

\- ¿Estas segura cariño? ¿Nuestra niña no es demasiada pequeña para que este con criaturas místicas? - pregunta Amon con algo de preocupación.

\- Deja de preocuparte querido, las fenix no lastiman a los bebes -comenta Masubi parándose y luego dirigirse a otro lado.

Unas horas pasan despues. Masubi estaba recostada en su sillon, pero en ese momento escucha el grito de Amon, asi que se dirige con el haber que pasaba hasta llegar al cuarto.

\- ¿Que Ocurre ahora? -pregunta Masubi confundida.

\- ¡NUESTRA HIJA SE ESTA QUEMANDO! -grita Amon señalando a su bebe, quien esta parecia que tenia una aura totalmente roja con diversas llamas a su alrededor.

Masubi ve a su hija y luego ve a su esposo levantando la ceja diciendo ¿es en serio?. Luego toma a su bebe y esta empieza a sonreír.

\- Amon ella no se esta quemando, ella lo que esta haciendo es despertar sus poderes, ademas como ella se pudiera quemar si tienes nuestros poderes del fuego ¿eh? -expresa Masubi con algo de molestia.

\- Oh... si tiene algo de sentido, creo que estaba exagerando un poco... -dice Amon rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente.

\- ¿Un poco? -le dice Masubi con seriedad.

\- Bueno bueno me equivoque ¿si?... creo que estoy algo preocupado por nuestra niña... -señala el alicornio rojo con armadura.

\- A veces me pregunto como rayos termine con el casándome -murmuro la reina de los fenix mientras se llevaba a su hija y se arrecostaba nuevamente en su sillón.

\- Tu padre esta bien loquito ¿no crees mi niña? -le preguntaba a su hija y esta tomaba el casco de su madre con sus casquito con ternura.

\- Es impresionante que asustaras a papi con solo mostrarle una pequeña parte de tu poderes internos, posiblemente seas mucho mas fuerte que el cuando seas mucho mas grande -señala la reina de las fenix mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hija y esta las disfrutaba y reía. Madre e Hija quedan dormidas tranquilamente abrazada de la otra y Amon solo estaba cerca de ellas para vigilarlas.

A la mañana siguiente. Masubi llevo a su bebe a un lugar especial, donde habia toneladas de flores de fuegos, asi como frutas volcanes y otras cosas mas, ademas tambien estaban algunas fenix merodeando por los lugares. Masubi deja en el suelo a su bebe y esta al tocar las flores, estas expulsan llamas mas brillantes y mas hermosas de lo que normalmente se veian. Luego unas fenix se le acercan a la bebe.

\- Que linda es tu bebe mi reina -dice unos de los fenix viendo a la niña de Masubi, la pequeña potrilla se reía y se divertía viendo a las aves.

\- Jeje si que lo es -comenta Masubi con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya le tienes un nombre a la bebe? -pregunta otra fenix.

\- Mmm todavía Amon y yo no tenemos un nombre especial para nuestra hija, pero pronto se nos ocurrira algo jeje -comenta Masubi sonriente.

En ese mismo instante la pequeña rio y se encariño con las aves con muchar alegria, tanto asi que comenzo a volar con sus pequeñas alas y luego una aura llameante color roja con amarillo dorado y la misma aura comienza a tomar forma de una ave, el cual parecia un fenix. Tanto las aves como su madre se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Que fenix ocurre? -pregunta otro fenix viendo a la bebe con esa aura.

\- Tiene mucho mas poder de lo que pensé... -murmura Masubi viendo a su hija. Luego la pequeña vuelve a bajar y su aura se desvaneció.

\- Esa pequeña que diste vida si tiene algo muy especial -dice una fenix viendo a la bebe.

\- No hay duda de ello, como dijo Amon ella sera la Diosa del fuego...

Por otro lado lejos del hogar de ambas entidades, estaba oculto en la oscuridad observando un sombra que parecía un alicornio.

\- Asi que Amon logro tener una hija para que se convierta en la próxima diosa del fuego, creo que tendré que darle un pequeño vistaso a esa niña haber jejeje-dijo la sombra para luego desvanecerse.


	2. Cap 2: Un Antiguo Enemigo

El Espectro del Fenix

* * *

La reina Masubi estaba alimentando a su hija mientras que su esposo Amon se fue a una parte a buscar mas artículos de bebes como pañales, biberones, chupetes, etc. Masubi veia con ternura a su bebita y luego en su cabeza se le ocurrio un nombre.

\- Creo que te llamare Minerva, pero esto lo mantendremos en secreto a tu papi ¿si? -le dijo Masubi a su hija y esta sonríe de manera feliz como señal de afirmación.

Asi pasaron los dias y la bebe estaba muy contenta estando al lado de su madre y de su padre, ademas que sus poderes aparecían de formas inexperada, lo cual a veces asustadaba un poco a Amon, aunque para Masubi era ya bastante común que a ella le surgiera diferentes tipos de poderes.

Una noche mientras que todos estaban dormidos, un encapuchado estaba viendo por la ventana la familia dormir, este luego se quita la capucha y se deja ver un pony de color negro con crin negro con naranja y unos siniestros ojos color rojo que brillaban de color rojo. Este se fijo en la bebe de color blanca de pelo y cola roja.

\- ¿Que ven mis ojos ahora?... a la verdadera Diosa Sagrada del Fuego es lo que veo -dijo el extraño poni viendo directamente a la bebe Luego otra encapuchada aparece cerca de el.

\- Entonces esa bebe parecida a la reina Masubi es la nueva Diosa sagrada del fuego ¿no?. -comenta la encapuchada tambien viendo a la bebe

\- Asi es. -afirmo el pony negro

\- Aparentemente se ve bastante débil por ser una bebe pero quien sabe que poder tendrá -indica la yegua oculta

\- Je no lo creo, y mañana causare dolor tanto a la reina Masubi como el señor Amon al saber que su querida hija morirá ante ellos -divulga el misterioso pony con un tono siniestro y lleno de deseos macabros.

\- Bueno yo me iré a buscar el anillo del cielo, que esta en el reino de Cyclon Blue para que tambien yo misma logre activar unos de los simbolos del desequilibrio -indico la misteriosa poni y luego ambos seres desaparecen dejando a la familia del fuego dormir en paz hasta el momento.

Al dia Siguiente Amon estaba cambiándole el pañal de su hija y en eso llega su esposa la reina Masubi con una sonrisa muy formada en su rostro, el cual no dudo Amon en preguntar.

\- ¿Porque estas tan contenta Amor? -pregunto Amon a su esposa y esta la abraza.

\- Por darme una hermosa hija jiji -señala Masubi sin dejar de abrazarlo con carita tierna

\- Oh jejej ok -expresa Amon algo rojito.

\- Al principio no tenia muchas ganas de tenerla y hasta tenia deseos de matarte y llamar a la princesa Casady para que te hiciera sufrir -señala la alicornio blanca con pelo y cola de fuego.

\- Ah... expresa Amon un tanto nervioso por lo que le dijo.

\- Pero ahora ya no, amo mucho a mi hija y tambien mucho a ti mi Dios loquito -indico Masubi con una sonrisa tierna.

\- Mmm que bueno jeje -comento Amon Rascándose la cabeza.

\- Oye ¿y que tal si llevamos a nuestra hija con mis amigas las fenix en su tierra? -pregunta Masubi

\- Mmm no veo porque no hacerlo, claro llevemosla con las fenix -comenta Amon terminando de cambiar a su hija y luego se la llevan con las amigas aves de Masubi. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta el mismo pony que aparecio en las noche los vio marcharse.

\- Jeje ahora que comience mi misión de exterminar a la nueva Diosa Sagrada del fuego -comento el misterioso pony negro y luego los comenzó a seguir mediante las sombras.

Minutos mas tardes, las aves mágicas de fuego, las fenix le dieron la bienvenida a la Reina de los fenix Masubi y al ex Dios sagrado del fuego Amon junto con su querida hija. Las aves mas jóvenes se acercaban a la hija de su ama para conocerla mejor, la bebe por otro lado pareciera que se llevaba muy bien con las fenix.

\- Su bebe es bastante hermosa mi señora Masubi -dijo una de la fenix el cual era color naranja con amarillo.

\- Se parece mucho a usted, como una versión pequeña de usted misma, aunque tenga los ojos de su padre -señala otra fenix el cual era color verde.

\- Si lo se jeje -afirma Masubi con una sonrisa agradable.

\- Entonces ¿ella sera la nueva Diosa Sagrada del fuego? -pregunta otra fenix de color dorada.

\- Asi es, controlara todos los poderes del fuego como yo lo hacia y posiblemente tenga ataques relacionados con ustedes las fenix -dijo Amon con una sonrisa.

\- Me parece bien -señala una de ellas. Pero de pronto una llamarada de fuego oscuro ataca al reino. Todos se impresionaron por lo que acababa de ocurrir y luego todos voltean haber quien fue el causante, cerca de ellos estaba el mismo pony negro aun teniendo parte de su capucha en su cuerpo. Amon al verlo le grito.

\- ¡FWYSER! -expresa Amon molesto al verlo y en eso Masubi decide preguntarle.

\- ¿Quien es ese raro? -pregunta la reina Masubi confundida.

\- Es Fwyser lo reconocen como el demonio de fuego, se le conoce como el demonio del fuego -comento Amon algo molesto.

\- Si ese mismo soy y de seguro sabes porque he venido jeje -ríe Fwyser malvadamente.

\- No le harás nada a mi bebe, prefiero morir por la protección y el bienestar de mi hija -señalo el ex dios sagrado del fuego y luego este mismo saca su espada para atacarlo.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes -divulga el pony negro tambien dirigiéndose con el a la misma velocidad.

Ambas entidades chocan sus poderes creando una onda expansiva, pero luego Amon es expulsado hacia el Aire, Fwyser por otro lado aparece detrás de el y lo golpea por detrás, luego aparece al frente y nuevamente lo golpea con fuerza ahora en el pecho. Y por ultimo aparece arriba de Amon para finalmente golpearlo con mucha fuerza nuevamente en la espalda y se pudo escuchar un crujido seco y perturbador, Amon luego cae fuertemente al suelo. Masubi queria ir tras el pero este mismo la detiene.

\- No Masubi... debes.. mantener... proteger... a ... nuestra hija... con toda.. tu vida -expreso Amon tosiendo sangre de su boca.

\- Amon... -dijo Masubi viendolo. La bebe por otro lado al ver a su padre asi comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- Hija... debes ... estar.. a ...salvo... eres... ahora... la diosa... del fuego.. es tu... deber ahora... -comenta Amon en borde del desmayo. Haciendo que Masubi y la bebe se preocuparan mas. En eso llega Fwyser al lado de Amon.

\- Ya deja de hablar o tu muerte sera mas rápida y mas aburrida -comenta Fwyser aparienciendo varios sabres en llamas negras con la intención de matarlo de una vez. Pero en medio de eso la bebe comienza a gritar.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAPI NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. -grita la pequeña alicornio entre lagrimas y luego una aura de calor aparece frente a ella y sus ojos brillaron. En eso un sello rojo aparecio debajo de los casco del pony oscuro y este comienza a brillar para absorberlo.

\- ¿¡Que Rayos!? -expreso Fwyser hasta ser absorbido y desaparecido frente a los ojos de todos. Una vez pasado eso, la bebe habia quedado agotada y cerro sus ojos para dormir. Masubi por otro lado fue con Amon para curarlo inmediatamente. Una vez que se recupera ve a su hija dormir.

\- No me espere que usara eso -dijo Amon sorprendido.

\- ¿Y esta vez que fue? -pregunta Masubi.

\- Eso fue **Fuego Sagrado**, es una técnica muy extraña a lo largo de la tribu del fuego, muy pocos lo manejan, sirve para expulsar a seres de su mismo atributo a otro lugar y asi procrear y salvar la paz -explica Amon.

\- Oh entonces no tendremos que ver a ese raro del fuego por aqui -dijo Masubi arrullando a su bebe.

\- No lo creo, ese tipo es aquel clase de criaturas con habilidades mas allá de nuestra comprensión, de seguro solo le tomara algunos dias para que vuelva nuevamente con la intención de matarla -señalo Amon con una expresion seria.

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos Amon? -pregunta Masubi un poco preocupada por la seguridad de su hija.

\- Creo que no tendremos Opción... debemos expulsar a nuestra hija a una tierra mas tranquila para que ella cresca y asi estar alejada de este demonio -dijo Amon dejando a Masubi perpleja.

\- ESTAS LOCO NO VOY A DEJAR A MI BEBE CON CUALQUIER PONY ORDINARIO -dijo Masubi molesta con el, de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo... es nuestra bebe, pero ese monstruo no se detendrá hasta que la halla matado finalmente -indica el alicornio rojo con dolencia.

\- ¿Pe.. pero no solo podríamos enfrentarlo? -pregunta Masubi un poco desesperada al negarse de llevar a su hija a otra parte.

\- No... esta criatura es algo mas complicado de enfrentar, como si fuera 10 veces mas fuerte que un mismo alicornio de gran poder y de paso su verdadero objetivo es siempre destruir cualquier ser de fuego, y el quedar como el maximo gobernante de los reinos del fuego, lo se porque cuando era pequeño ese mismo ser tenia tambien la misma de idea de matarme-explico amon con una cara seria.

\- Espera jamas me dijiste esa parte sobre ti -dijo Masubi viendolo

\- Jamas lo dije porque nunca crei que lo volviera a ver despues de hace años desde que era solo un niño -señala el antiguo dios del fuego.

\- Espera ¿y que paso en esa ocasion? ¿Que paso despues cuando lo viste? -pregunta la reina de los fenix.

\- Mis padres me protegieron -comenta Amon recordando aquellos momentos.

FLASHBACK

Amon estaba cara a cara con Fwyser, este solo le sonreira de forma siniestra, Amon solo trataba de mantenerse valiente ante el aunque por dentro sintiera algo de miedo.

\- Descuida peque lo hare rapido -comenta Fwyser sacando una espada negra con filo rojo como la sangre. Pero al momento que se disponia a atacarlo un rayo brillante golpeo al demonio impactandolo en la pared. Amon volteo a ver y vio a sus padres Hestia y Vulcano dirigiendose hacia el.

\- ¿Hijo estas bien? -pregunto Hestias preocupada.

\- Si madre estoy bien -señala Amon ahora sintiendose seguro. Fwyer aparece frente a ellos.

\- Oh señores Hestias y vulcanos es un placer verlos cara a cara -comenta Fwyser en forma tranquila.

\- Alejate de nuestro hijo, sino pagaras muy serias consecuencia monstruo -comenta Vulcano de forma desafiante hacia la criatura.

\- ¿Monstruo yo? Jejejej que tonteria, no soy un monstruo soy un ser perfecto y me gusta ser lo que soy -dice Fwyser haciendo crear varias esferas de calor oscuras y lo lanza hacia ellos

Vulcano hace crear una lanza dorado con rojo y logra desviarlo con facilidad, Fwyser sonrie y luego alza vuelo, sin embargo Hestia aparece frente a el y le dispara un hyper rayo de calor dándole de lleno a la criatura. Fwyser luego activo su cuerno y creo una barrera protectora para desviar todo el ataque de Hestia, de pronto se percata que Vulcano se acercaba a el con una aura flameante y logra romper la barrera protectora del demonio y tambien logra atacarlo dandole por todo el cuerpo y lo lanza hacia abajo haciendolo caer al suelo muy fuertemente. Vulcano hizo brillar la lanza y apunto hacia la criatura.

\- ¡GRAN ENERGIA NUCLEAR! -la lanza disparo un centenar de hyperrayo que logro impactar contra la criatura creando una gran explosion expansiva.

Una vez que todo se despejo, Hestia aprovecho y se fue con Amon, mientras que Vulcano seguia pendiente. En eso un temblor se sintio en el lugar y de alli surgio una garra hecha de fuego y de alli mismo surgio nuevamente Fwyser con ojos siniestros rojos brillantes. Vulcano se puso en posicion ofensiva.

\- ¿Quieres mas? -pregunta Vulcano. Fwyser solo le mostro una sonrisa nuevamente siniestra.

\- Descuida señor Dios Vulcano, solo queria divertirme un poco con su hijo, y creo que esa diversion sera para otro dia, asi que me ire en paz como todo un caballero -dice Fwyser en pose de caballero de una forma muy extraña.

\- Alejate si no quieres que libere mi ira hacia ti -dijo el dios del fuego con furia en sus ojos.

\- Claro claro, ya me iba, pero antes quiero decirles una cosa, esto lo que vieron solo fue la punta de la lanza a lo que se aproxima, una vez que nuestro señor vuelva a surgir, todo lo que fue construido y donde ustedes y otros estan, desapareceran y todo lo que aman tambien sera destruido, hasta entonces disfruten sus dias -dijo Fwyser volviendose oscuridad y desaparecio frente a sus ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

\- Y desde ese dia jamas lo volvi a ver hasta hoy -comenta Amon acariciando la crin de su bebe.

\- Vaya... jamas pense que un ser asi existiera... -dijo Masubi arrullando a su bebe.

\- Por eso me preocupa que nuestra hija siga por aqui, ese demonio no descanzara hasta que la mate y tenga todos los reinos relacionado con el fuego a su poder -dice Amon un poco preocupado. Sin embargo Masubi todavia no estaba conforme de dejar a su bebe a otro lado, pero en eso penso en otra idea.

\- Creo que tengo una idea -expresa la reina de las fenix.

\- ¿Que idea tienes? -pregunta Amon confundido, pero Masubi sabia que podria hacer para que su bebe estuviera a salvo y de paso sin alejarse mucho de ella

CONTINUARA


	3. Cap 3: Alejados del Peligro

El Espectro del Fenix

* * *

Muchos meses mas adelante despues de un inexperado encuentro con un demonio llamado Fwyser quien trato de matar a la hija de la reina de los Fénix Masubi y el antiguo dios sagrado del fuego Amon, sin embargo sorprendentemente la bebe llamada minerva uso sin querer un movimiento antiguo para desterrar al demonio de su casa, desde ese dia Masubi decidio ir a una tierra en otra dimension de una amiga conocida y de alli crearon un pacto para mantener resguardado a su bebe. Masubi y Amon decidieron entonces mudarse en aquella tierra en periodo temporal, mientras tanto Amon tambien le pidio a un ser conocido que evalue la situacion en caso que Fwyser volviera a seguir con su objetivo, en caso que todo se calmara podian volver a su dimension actual

Un dia en especifico Masubi estaba alimentando a su bebe llamada Minerva en su cuarto. En eso llega Amon con ella.

\- Hola amor -saluda Amon entrando al cuarto de Masubi.

\- Hola Amon -dijo Masubi volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

\- Te veo mas tranquila de lo usual -comenta Amon acercandose a su esposa

\- Pues como nos alejamos de aquel asesino me siento mas tranquila -señala la reina de las fenix.

\- ¿Y dime como conociste a la princesa Solana? -pregunta Amon curioso.

\- Nos conocimos cuando eramos niñas apenas, sin embargo nos separamos cuando ella decidio tomar Equinfenix -indica Masubi ahora arrullando a su bebe.

\- Esta tierra es mas pequeña que la Tierra del fuego, donde gobiernas en Ciudad Promesa -comenta Amon

\- Si pero tiene su gusto y segun ella es una tierra en lo cual ningun ser maligno como aquel demonio puede entrar, ya que la orbe del Fenix evita la entrada a cualquier ser sospechoso esta dimension -señala la reina de los fenix. En eso alguien toco la puerta y de alli entro una especie de Pony hibrido unido a de un fenix, de color blanca con naranja y rojo, su cola era la de un fenix, al igual que sus ojos color dorado, tenia la cutie mark de un sol en forma de corazon.

\- Hola masubi te estaba buscando -comenta la pony fenix

\- Hola Solana, ahorita salgo contigo -dice Masubi dandole a Minerva a Amon para que la cuidara e irse con la princesa.

\- Hey ¿y a donde van ustedes? -pregunta Amon confundido.

\- A pasear loquito, necesito desestrezarme y compartir momentos con mi amiga, tu haste cargo de nuestra bebe y vigila que no haga nada raro o peligroso -comenta Masubi con una sonrisa.

\- Pero que cosas peligrosas pudiera hacer nuestra bebe, si aqui no hay nada que afecte su vida -dice Amon no comprendiendo muy bien la situacion.

\- Pues escaparse, desarrollar una nueva habilidad y que no tenga control de ellos, y posiblemente matarte o herirte con sus misteriosos y mortales poderes -comenta Masubi mostrando una expresion seria y luego vuelve a estar tranquila.

\- Emm -expreso el dios del fuego algo preocupado.

\- Chao mi bebe tu papi lindo te va a vigilar mientras que yo y tu futura tia Solana nos vamos a pasear -dijo Masubi acariciando la crin de su bebe y luego se va con Solana a pasear por el reino de Equinfenix. Amon luego deja a Minerva en su cuna y se sienta para vigilarla.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero creo que hasta prefiero estar con el Dios del Agua Ocean -comenta Frustrado Amon vigilando a Minerva mientras dormia

Mientras tanto Masubi y Solana iban caminando por aquella tierra, y mientras lo hacian las dos conversaban.

\- Entiendo, entonces tu quedaste protegiendo este reino cuando tus padres murieron -comenta Masubi hablando con la princesa Solana.

\- Asi es, cuando los perdi decidi cuidar de mi gente, ellos hubieran deseado que yo siguiera cuidando y protegiendo la tierra de Equinfenix, he estado cumpliendo con mi promesa desde hace 15 años -comenta Solana con un tono nostalgico.

\- Oh vaya -expresa Masubi un poco triste por lo que dijo.

\- Si... lo bueno que cuando murieron mi madre me habia indicado que mientras el Orbe del fenix siguiera brillando la tierra podria vivir en paz y en armonia -dice Solana y ambas llegan al castillo del reino, en el centro habia un orbe color amarillo y por dentro parecia tener fuego el cual no se consumia, este mismo exparsia una luz por todo el castillo.

\- Mmm curioso, algo asi es parecido en el imperio de cristal de una dimension llamada Equestria -comenta Masubi observando el orbe.

\- Supongo que los dioses querian que cada dimension tuviera alguna similitud con las otras dimensiones -señala la princesa Solana

\- Posiblemente -comenta Masubi

\- Y como vas con Amon y tu hija -pregunta la princesa Solana

\- Alli estando juntos y cuidando nuestra hija -responde Masubi con tranquilidad.

\- Cuando me mandaste el mensaje sobre que querian matar a tu hija, no pude negarme en querer ayudarte, despues de todo ese mismo Fwyser fue tambien quien masacro a mucho de mi raza -señala la pony fenix entrando al castillo.

\- Al parecer ese Fwyser le gusta matar a cualquier raza que tenga el elemento fuego -comenta Masubi caminando junto a ella.

\- Que bueno que el orbe del fenix protege a esta tierra como seres como el -comenta Solana llegando ya a la sala del trono.

\- ¿Pero sera suficiente para alejar a ese monstruo? -pregunta la reina de los fenix no muy conforme todavia

\- Descuida hemos cumplido 15 años desde el ultimo ataque y hasta el momento estamos en paz, en tal caso tengo dos planes de emergencia en caso de que alguien lograra llegar aca -señala Solana muy confiada.

\- Bueno eso espero y gracias por protegernos princesa Solana -dice Masubi tratando de estar calmada.

\- Para eso son las amigas -comenta la poni fenix abrazando a su amiga, mientras que Masubi respondia al abrazo

Amon estaba dormido cerca de la cuna de Minerva. Este mismo paseaba junto con su bebe en una tierra hecha de fuego, hasta que de pronto Fwyser surgio desde un volcan y este mismo se veia 100 veces mas grande que su tamaño normal.

\- ¿¡Tu otra vez!? -expreso Amon asombrado viendo a la gigantesca la criatura.

\- ¡HORA DE MORIR! -expresa Fwyser levantando su casco dispuesto aplastar ambos.

Amon rapidamente toma a minerva y comienza a correr junto con ella hacia otro lugar lejos del gigantesco demonio, sin embargo se dio cuenta que no corria sino que se quedaba parado en el mismo sitio, mientras que Fwyser se acercaba hacia ellos. Amon rapidamente uso su cuerno para crear una prision de fuego para proteger a ambos. Sin embargo Fwyser golpea fuertemente la protección desintegrandose por completo causando que el mismo golpe tambien golpeara a Amon dejandolo en el suelo soltando a Minerva, este mismo sentia que su fuerza se perdia poco a poco, Minerva lo vio con cara de preocupacion y de miedo.

\- Papi... tengu miedu -dijo la bebe con voz de asustada. Amon trato de tomarla nuevamente, pero Fwyser le dijo.

\- DE NADA TE SERVIRÁ PROTEGERLA, ELLA RECIBIRA EL MISMO DESTINO QUE A TODOS LOS SERES QUE EXTINGUÍ Y NADA PODRA DETENERME -grito el Fwyser gigantesco creando una bola de oscuridad con su cuerno y lo lanza hacia ellos.

\- PAPI AYUDAAAAAAAA -grita minerva y de pronto todo se volvio oscuridad y vio como su hija era absorbida por un agujero negro.

De pronto Amon despertó en el cuarto y vio a su hija dormir plácidamente en su cuna.

\- Solo fue un tonto sueño... -dijo Amon, pero sin darse cuenta un encapuchado estaba detras de él y este mismo le dijo.

\- No fue un sueño, fue una señal -comento el encapuchado, cosa que exalto a Amon y al momento que lo vio se puso en forma ofensiva.

\- ¿¡Quien eres tu y que quieres!? -expresa Amon serio, sin embargo este mismo solo se mantuvo en su posicion y le dijo.

\- Shhh Silencio despertaras a tu hija y ¿quien soy yo? soy un ser igual que tu -señala el encapuchado con voz profunda.

\- ¿Que? -pregunta Amon confundido.

\- Analiza que no tengo tiempo de estar mucho tiempo aqui, si estoy es porque soy aquel como aquellos y tambien como tu, que podemos visitar dimensiones pero solo con la intencion de advertir o solo vigilar -señala el encapuchado aun manteniendo su posicion sin moverse.

\- ¿Aquellos con solo la intencion de advertir o vigilar?... eso solo lo hacen... ¿eres una Deidad? -pregunto Amon al encapuchado, este se queda unos segundos callados y luego le responde.

\- Si, pero me sorprende usted señor Amon Dios del fuego, que no pudo determinar lo que era o lo que soy en realidad -dice el encapuchado inexpresivo.

\- Mis disculpas, pero ese puesto de Dios ya lo trasnferi a mi hija -señala Amon sintiendose un poco decepcionado por no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Eso ya lo note Dios Amon -afirmo el encapuchado aun manteniendose en ese lugar sin mover ninguna articulacion.

\- Espera si usted es un dios al igual que yo, vino a advertirme sobre algo, creo que me habias mencionado sobre una señal, ¿pero cual señal se refiere? -pregunta Amon confundido.

\- Vaya al parecer las deidades de la decima raiz, parecen ser mas novatos y no con mucho conocimiento... -expreso el encapuchado moviendo su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. Amon solo se disponía a observarlo.

\- Ese sueño que tuviste ahorita, era mas que una simple advertencia, el enemigo se vuelve mas fuerte cada vez que pasan los días y no tardara en cumplir su objetivo, su hija Minerva esta en grave peligro de ser extinguida por completo, ya que este ser que ustedes se esta enfrentando no es mas que un tipo de ente que es capaz de destruir o acabar con la vida de cualquier ser vivo, incluyendo princesa, reinas y hasta dioses -explico el misterioso encapuchado.

\- Bueno es parte cierto, ya lo he visto en carne inmortal al ver a Fwyser destruir a cualquiera que este mismo desea hacer... ¿pero que podemos hacer para detenerlo? -pregunto Amon al encapuchado.

\- No me gusta meterme en asuntos de otros, pero hasta me da igual, debe buscar la manera que su hija despierte su verdadero poder que usted mismo le regalo antes que sea tarde, una vez que su hija logre despertar su verdadero ser estara lista enfrentarlo, si no ya sabe que destino tendra y la de ustedes tambien -comenta el misterioso encapuchado y al momento que levanto la mirada sus ojos brillaron en un tono verde.

\- ¿Pero ahora? -pregunta Amon confundido.

\- Cuanto mas rapido y mas joven sea mejor, ahora debo volver a mi dimensión -dijo el encapuchado comenzando a desaparecer.

\- Espera pero como lograre que minerva logre... -pero antes que pudiera decir algo, ya el misterioso encapuchado se habia ido del lugar dejandolo nuevamente solo junto con su hija.

\- Bueno... supongo que debo hacer caso y buscar la manera que Minerva despierte su poder... -comenta Amon volviendo a la silla y vigilar a su bebe.

En una cierta dimension donde habia varias almas en penas y al parecer sin rumbo alguno, aparecio el encapuchado en el lugar y se dirigio a un monumento. Alli mismo estaba tambien una encapuchada pero esta se le podía notar unos brilloso ojos rojos como la sangre y crin azul con amarillo. Esta sin verlo le dijo.

\- ¿Y como te fue? -pregunto la encapuchada sin verlo, esta al parecer estaba escribiendo algo en un diario.

\- Sin mucho que decir como siempre, solo le advertir al dios del fuego sobre algo y hasta alli, que esos dos resuelvan sus conflictos -comenta el extraño encapuchado y de su capucha saca una Oz negra con verde oscura con unos sellos escritos y lo entierra cerca de ella.

\- Mmm crei que ustedes entre dioses se ayudaban -comenta la encapuchada de ojos rojos aun escribiendo.

\- En realidad, solo nos ayudamos entre nosotros con consejos e ideas, muy raras veces intervenimos y mas dependiendo si la situación es extrema o insignificante -explico el encapuchado y alli se quita la capucha que tenia puesta dejandose ver un alicornio grande de color negro con crin y cola blanco con negro y tenia los ojos verdes, y dos cuernos color verdes.

\- Mmm ok lo que digas Engsy -dijo la encapuchada siguiendo escribiendo.

\- ¿Y cuantas almas piensas recoger ahora Reiven para evitarles un temible destino? -pregunto la extraña deidad

\- Mmm dependera de cuantos estan en esas condiciones -señala Reiven cerrando el libro.

\- Bueno igual me toca acompañarte en este viaje, aunque sigo sin comprender porque nos tuvieron que unir -dice Engsy tomando nuevamente su Oz.

\- Por algo sera -comenta Reiven colocandose mejor la capucha para tapar su rostro completamente.

Una vez hecho eso, ambos se fueron del lugar y se desaparecieron en la niebla donde por arriba en el cielo seguía ambulando las almas

**CONTINUARA**

Antes de irme quiero aclarar algo:

\- La Personaje llamada Reiven es un personaje de la autora Little-Artis 123, solo que tanto ella como yo compartirmos nuestros personajes para darle una mejora a la historia.

\- Engsy si es un personaje creado por mi, es el Dios del Olvido, y cuida las almas perdidas, es decir, las almas que nunca tuvieron un destino hacia el Cielo o el Infierno, y quedan atrapados en un sufrimientos eterno ambulando perdidamente por la Tierra de Bane (Perdicion en Griego)

Eso es todo nos vemos


End file.
